The Hunter or The Hunted
by Musikrulesok
Summary: 14 year old Katie has been through alot in her life, her family are the best demon fighters there are, after being exciled by her family she heads to Seatle wear she runs into some newborns. Will she be able to join forces with the Cullens, creatures that she was trained to kill, in order to save the innocent? A very slight cross-over with supernatural. Better than summery. OOC
1. Pre-Chapter

I only own original characters not Twilight

This is my first ever fan-fic so no hate please.

Prologue

I opened my eyes with a gasp of breath, Damn, out of all the situations I had been trained since birth to deal with this wasn't one of them, I cautiously raised my hands around my feeling to see if there was any escape from my wooden prison, Soon I realised that I was trapped in a box, no… not a box, a coffin. I took a deep breath knowing what I _would_ have to do. Attempting to ignore the sudden pain that ran through my knuckles I repeatedly punched through roof before digging my way out of the grave…

After brushing of the majority of the dirt I ran across the street to the nearest shop, it was a small news agents with flickering lights stating it was open. Looking around I realised I had no idea of the time or date, it was fairly cold and the skies were dark but that still left very little indicating for how long I was _there_ for. Shuddering I looked down at my outfit debating weather or not it would cause suspicion, I was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a black T-shirt with a dark blue zip up hoodie and a pair of black sneaker that I usually wear on hunts, although clothes were grass stained and muddy they shouldn't cause too much notice.

Pulling up my hood to hide my face I walked into the shop and stole a newspaper and some water before disappearing out the door silently, running down the street towards the glow of more shops I tries to work out where the hell I was, it was a busy place with cars rushing down the roads and everyone was speaking English. Sighing I stopped by a Wal-Mart and looked at the date 20th March 2009. _Fuck! _ I was gone for 5 months! I tried to keep calm, I needed to find my mother Lisa Evans, The woman who had trained my along with my father to be one of the best Hunters there was, the woman who had raised me single handedly since my father John had dies when I was 10, the woman who is the only person I have ever truly cared for... Looking around the area for road signs I recognised the shabby looking flats about two streets across, my mother and I had stayed there little over a year ago maybe I would be able to trace her again...

Sprinting with my water bottle in my hand, newspaper in the other I ran towards the flats dodging cars and people as I went hoping that I would be able to trace my mother. Entering the hotel I tried to recall the name my mother would be using... we were in Port Angeles and she always chooses names that link to the place, I recalled the conversation I had with my mother on the day of my 10th birthday just before my first hunt when she told me that she would never pick a random name so as long as I used my head I would always find her. Port Angeles, what would she choose for here Portia Addams! after my cousin who lived here till a demon got her, my mother always said that she would never forget Portia. I just hoped I was right... walking up to the front desk a took a deep breath and coughed quietly to get the attention of the middle-aged woman at the front desk.

She looked up surprised and asked boredly " How can I help you?" I smiled politely and replied "I am meeting with my aunt here, Portia Addams, can you tell me which room she is in" I had gotten so good at lying it didn't surprise me when she immediately gave me the room number and pointed me in the right direction. slowly I walked up the stairs instinctively checking for dangers untill I approached room 23, my mother's room, taking what feels like the 100th deep breath I've taken today I knocked 3 times on the door paused and knocked once more using the pattern that we had agreed on for as long as I can remember.

Thanks for reading I will update with Chapter one soon.

Please review and let me know what I should improve on, Thanks

The more reviews I get the quicker I will update and the longer the chapter will be. :)

Georgiex


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you to all who reviewed! I tried extra hard to update asap for you guys :P

I will try to update every couple of days or at very least once a week and I promise not to abandon this story.

I still only own the OCs' and not Twilight, Enjoy!

* * *

The door opened to revile my mother, she looked pretty much the same with her dark brown hair tied up in a messy bun at the back of her head. She looked tired though, more so than usual and her piercing blue eyes seemed dimmer somehow. She looked at me in shock and her eyes lit up with hope for a fraction of a second before she snapped her knife out so fast that I almost didn't see it. "What do you want demon?" she demanded glaring down at me. "Mum, it's me, Katie." I said looking into her eyes praying that she would trust me. Eyeing me carefully she gestured for me to enter the room scrutinising my every movement. Before I had a chance to face her she swiped the knife across my arm examining the scarlet red blood that ran down from the fresh wound onto the floor. "It's really you" she said pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back ignoring the pain in my arm and hands as I did so. She cut me to see if my blood was human blood as demons can pretend to be a dead person though there near black blood that reeked of Sulphur always gave them away, though they usually kill you before you cut them...

"How?" I didn't need to ask what meant by that, so I answered simply " I don't know, I just opened my eyes and I wasn't _there_ anymore" I explain. Mother took a step back and looked me up and down "Your hands?" she looked at me puzzled "What happened to them?" Glancing down at my bloody slightly swollen knuckles I replied "I woke up where I was left..." "You mean you dug your way out of your grave?" She sounded shocked, that was a bad sign, my mother wasn't shocked easily. I nodded mutely, not wanting to remember anything from that place... "Go get washed" Mother finally stated pointing towards a small room that I assumed was the bathroom, I nodded once more, entered the room and slowly undressed feeling the aches in my joints as my body complained from the movement.

Feeling as if I was in a body that was not my own I stepped into the small blue shower and washed out the blood and grime from my body and hair untill the water ran clear, I carefully stepped out to the shower to avoid slipping on the wet tiles i dried my self off and looked into the mirror at my reflection. I looked the same as I had 5 months ago yet also completely different. I was pretty I guess, but then most gifted Hunters are, I had a clear skin with a jaw that was slightly to square, dark brown hair that looked almost red in the sun and big green eyes that had flecks of brown and gold in them like my fathers. I was short for my age and quite little looking though very muscular thanks to the training I had done throughout my life.

Getting dressed in the clean clothes my mother had passed through the door I pulled on the nave blue skinny jeans and the Green Day T-shirt before walking out into the main room tieing my hair up in a messy pony-tail as I went. My mother was by the arm-chair zipping up a black sports bag, looking at my sadly she said "You have to leave now" "Why?" I asked shocked, had I done something wrong I wondered, "What's dead should stay dead" mother said finally looking at me, "If the others knew you were alive they would kill you, I _should_ kill you now but I can't not when you died because of me" Looking at her I wishes I could argue, find a reason why it would be good for my to stay but there weren't any, mother was right, as usual. I swallowed the lump in my throat "Your right" I said walking over to help her pack. "you've got enough clothes and weapons to last you a while along with fake ID, I've given you $5,000, You can pic-pocket or gamble better than anyone I know. You'll do fine" It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself that rather than me but I ignored it, she was right I could take care of myself, I would continue to live my life in a simple pattern, Hunt, Sleep, Eat and so on untill I died...again. "Iv'e put you mini Laptop in the bag, and here's your jacket" She said handing me my beloved black leather jacket, I quickly slipped it on and grabbed my black leather hunting gloves and pulled them on before yanking on my sneakers. My hands ached with every movement but I refused to react to the pain.

"One last thing" my mother said looking at me, "Here" she said, handing my some keys, "It was Daves', he gave it to me before he died, it's in good condition". I looked at the keys in my hand .Way. I looked up at her shoving the keys in my pocket and hugged my mother for what would probably be the last time, "I love you" I muttered to her before grabbing my bag and turning to leave, "I love you too" I heard my mother say before closing the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 2

Yay! Here's chapter 3! I'm gonna work on making my chapters longer but for now enjoy!

Extra big thanks to PenguinCullen06 and Lurcherlover123 for being the first to review :D

I still own nothing but the OCs'

* * *

I walked out the door and immediately spotted the beautiful shiny black motorbike across the street, _my _shiny black motorbike I thought touching the keys in my pocket. Mother taught me how to drive both a car and a motorbike when I was tall enough to see over the wheel, I immediately fell in love with motorbikes, I was going to get one for my 16 birthday, I guess there are some benefits of dieing I though bitterly. I clenched and unclenched my hands trying to get rid of the throbbing before I drove the bike, realising that it was pointless I pulled on the Black matching helmet that was chained to the bike pulled it on and checked my appearance, with the helmet on it was less clear how old I was, the last thing I need id to be pulled over by the cops for under-age driving. I climbed on the bike and set of down the main road with my bag on my back and the skies turning darker by the minute. I had no idea where I was going but I knew that I needed to get away from here.

After an hour of driving I ended up in Seattle it was dark and pretty much deserted at this time of night I chained my bike up outside a nasty looking hotel, I walked in through the doors and booked a room. The person at the front desk looked to high to notice that I was too young to be booking a room but hey, I'm not complaining.

Entering the room I wrinkled my nose it reeked of tobacco and BO. Eww. Oh well, I had smelt worse. I sighed and looked and put my bag on stained blue bed sheets and looked through my bags, I had: Jeans, track suit trousers, T-shirts, a couple of hoodies, a spare pair of sneakers and a black beanie hat. There were some throwing knives a carving knife and my favorite hunting knife along with my own home made weapon a double ended foldable metal spear, cool right? I also had my laptop a first aid kit and a vial of demon blood. I looked at the demon blood, thank god mum had thought to pack it. You see demon blood had special qualities the main one being its strengthening powers, a couple of drops could turn a butter knife into a deadly weapon. All my knives and my spear were treated as were my gloves and shoes treating them in the blood meant I could literally punch and kick my way though a brick wall, as evil as they are, demons had there uses.

Demons were creatures that escaped from hell or a dimension that was what people imagined to be, trust me it's worse than anyone would think, I shuddered lightly. Only a few demons escaped a year usually about a hundred, that's where the Hunters come in, our purpose is to send them back to whatever hell dimension they came from, sound easy? It's not, you have to kill them, there are many different types, some stronger than others and that can only be killed in specific ways, most people die trying. That's how my family are special, we are often gifted, my mother can create and control fire though it takes up lots of her energy, my father was a telekinesis though his power also drained him of energy quickly. I can create energy, I can start fire by creating thermal energy or move things with kinetic energy. Like most "gifted" people I only used my gift in a fight as a last resort, the last thing anyone wants ids to be unable to stand with a demon charging at them...no, that would majorly suck...

I had gained more control over my power though it still needed some improvement, I was better at hand to hand combat though, I should try to work on my gift more seeing as my hands were going to be out of use for a while. Sighing a re-packed my bag not bothering to change I climbed into the less than pleasant bed before allowing the content of the last few months to settle in, going to _there_, waking up in my coffin, saying goodbye to my mother, it all caught up to me so I curled up into a ball and cried my self to sleep.

* * *

I woke up screaming into my pillow. I was _not _back _there _I was here, I was alive. Taking some deep breaths I got up and pulled on my black beanie hat and my laptop, I needed to do something productive and looking for signs of demons seemed a good place to start. I logged on, opened up the internet and immediately searched for any deaths in America, scrolling down I saw a head line **Mass murdering in Seattle What is Stalking Seattle? ** I opened up the link and read through the pages, it looked like a demon, possibly a vampire, Mass killings, even number of males and females, wide age range, all religions targeted. Yep, this was either one sick human or a demon. Either way it was going down, looked like I was going hunting tonight.

I spent the day in my room wait till dark, demons tended to come out at night to avoid suspicion, as the sun began to set I pulled on my gloves and shoes before strapping some throwing knives to my arms and tucking my hunting knife into the waistband of my jeans. I walked out the door with my hood pulled up, although no one would recognise me old habits die-hard. I reached out with my power searching for energy that wasn't human before I scenced the slightly too sweet energy of a vampire, I walked silently down the ally way feeling around, there were more than one of them,_ fuck_, This was not good, not with my knuckles still swollen and oozing blood. I drew my knife and took my fighting stance listening and feeling for the vampires. I heard growling behind me and turned to see 4 of the motherfuckers surrounding me, _shit,_ I ran forwards and roundhouse kicked the first one before ducking under the second ones arm and beheading the third. I used my energy to send a blast of fire through the fourths dead un-beating heart and threw the beheaded ones body into the flames. I could feel my body starting to collapse when I got sent flying into a wall from behind, I coughed out the blood from my mouth and stood shaking to see one bloodsucker remaining, the other one must have ran of. I changed at it dodging its attack and pounced on it from behind, holding it down with my energy I held my knife to its neck "Why are you here?" I demanded pressing my knife into its neck a little more, the leech just glared at me hissing furiously. Sighing I pressed my knife under its nail, pausing I said "Wanna talk yet?" the thing growled at me so I flicked my knife ripping of it's nail and threw it into the fire, "Stop, I don't know! It just hurt that night, Riley told us that we were to fight the yellow eyes in Forks, that's all I know, please" she begged, I paused. She looked young only ma year or too older than me. I stood up and glared at her. "Run, look back and I will burn you." I told her trying to stop everything from spinning around me, the blood on my face was dripping down onto my clothes and the smell was making me nauseous. The vampire turned and ran the secondI let her up and I fell to my knees, vomiting anything that I had managed to eat today. I threw in the remaining pieces of vampire into the fire before putting away my blades.; I pulled up my hood and limped back to the hotel.

Once at the hotel I got into the shower and washed of the blood from my face, re-bandaged my hands and collapsed onto my bed. Looks like I was going to the rainy town of forks tomorrow, Sighing I closed my eyes and sunk into a deep sleep.

* * *

Wow, that was probably my longest chapter hope you enjoyed and please, please, please review!

If you have any point or questions or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism then either pm me or let me know in your review, Thanks.

Georgiex


	4. Chapter 3

Hello! First I beg for forgiveness for the long wait before the update, I've been ill then had exams not too mention bad writers block. :/

I would just like too say that I'm not actually a huge Twilight fan, I think most the characters are good but Edward is too controlling and Bella is too weak and just lets Edward tell her what too do. This is my main reason for reading fan fiction, too either see the characters slightly oc or too have a new character that is everything that Bella isn't. My all time obsession is Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I may borrow a couple of quotes from it though out this story and base Katie on my favourite characters e.g.. Spike, Faith etc.

Sorry for the rambling :P This is a longer chapter for you guys :D Enjoy

* * *

After the usual nightmares that plagued my dreams I got up, washed my face and treated the ugly cuts that littered my face. In total my injuries were not as bad as they could have been, my hand were fucked from digging out of the grave and I had some bad bruises on my ribs, cuts all over my body and a split lip. I had worse and considering how out of practice I am, I'm grateful to be alive.

It was 7:30 so pulling on my clothes I packed my bags and left my key at the reception before speeding towards the small shit-hole of a town called Forks. I mean really what brain dead wanker names a town Forks? What, was Spoon already taken. People are bloody idiots.

As I began the long drive to Forks I thought about all the missions that I had been on with my mum. Before dad died I hadn't gone on that many, I was too busy training. Mum used to do on the missions and dad would stay home and train me to fight, he was good but very strict. He saw no problem with slapping me around a bit if I missed the target too often. Mum was much nicer and liked me more than dad. My dad loved me, I don't doubt that, but he never really liked me. When he died I started going out on missions full time. I spent most my childhood hanging out in cemeteries, I also picked up the art of pick-pocketing, immoral-yes but also very useful when your out of money for food. I grew up in England but we moved to the USA just after dad died to meet up with the hunters that lived here.

I speed up and soon saw the Forks sign, it looked like it was made out of lego. I hate this town already. Speeding down the road I reached a small nasty looking B&B. jumping of my bike I walked up to the front desk where a middle-aged lady sat.

"I need a room." I said placing down a large wrap of money, I've noticed that people can be much more agreeable when money's involved. I watched as her eyes went wide before she grabbed the money and smiled at my so I could see red lipstick stuck to her teeth.

"Sure thing honey, Here's your key. How many nights are you staying for?" I took the key from her hand and shoved it in my pocket.

"I'm not sure yet" I answered "There's enough money there for tonight, if I stay longer I'll pay more. Where's my room?"

"Just up the stairs then second door on the right." She replied gesturing to the stairs. Thanking her I quickly made my way up the stairs to my room, opening the door I threw my bag down on my bed before grabbing my laptop out of my bag, I searched for deaths in this area, surprisingly they were very low... odd, I wonder if it has anything to do with their supposedly yellow eyes. I sighed and closed the laptop before grabbing my bag walking out. I hopped on my bike and starting driving off in any random direction. Before long I got too a beach called La Push, yet another stupid name but I like beaches and haven't been to one in years. with my bag slung over my shoulder I walked towards the beach enjoying the sound of the waves. Sitting down on fallen tree trunk I automatically scanned my surroundings. Nothing suspicious I thought relaxing.

About 5 minutes later just as I was about to start looking for more info about these "yellow-eyed vamps" when this fuck-off tall native American guy walked out of the woods wearing nothing but a pair of cut-off jeans. He looked around _sniffing _the air before looking directly at me then frowning and jogging back into the woods. Apart from the obvious there was something really fucked up about that guy, not only was he acting weirdly but there was something _off _about his energy, like it was primal, animalistic almost, and the animal had been forced into the shape of a man. Sliding my hunting knife up my sleeve I silently followed him into the woods. Creeping forwards past a tree I saw the guy shaking before he fricking exploded into some overgrown wolf! What the fuck is wrong with this town? Hearing my small gasp the pitch black wolf turned it's head towards me and growled.I laughed, this was just too weird

"Dude, you just exploded! That was so cool! Seriously what the hell are you?" I asked still grinning from the ridiculousness of it all.

The guy/wolf then was surrounded by five more of the fuckers, this was relatively not good.

"Hey, I quit, time out" I said raising my hands in the air.  
The wolf then cocked it's head at me before barking once and running behind some trees, he return a few moments later in human form.

"What are you?" he demanded, kinda rude if you ask me.

"Capricorn on the crust of Aquarius, you?" He growled at me taking a step forward, Laughing I hopped back.

"Chill wolf-boy, I'm human, unlike you, but to be honest I don't car what you are, I'm looking for the yellow-eyed vampires living in this area." I said getting strait to the point.

"He looked at me evenly, what do you want with the Cullens?" He asked frowning.

"I'm not gonna kill them, I just want info about the killing in Seattle" I answered unwilling to give away too much information.

"We have a treaty with them, I'm not sure what I'm allowed to tell you.." he trailed off.

"how about I give you my number, you give it too them and get them too arrange a meeting" I said handing him a piece of card with my number on it, he took it and nodded, "I will"

I quickly jogged out of the forest before jumping on my bike and driving back to the hotel. For the first time in what seemed like forever I actually ate before I went too sleep.

* * *

Sorry about the rushed ending it's because I wanted to get this chapter up but it's already past midnight. Sorry for all the swearing in this chapter :P

Being English I've probably used the English words or spellings for things like the word 'mom' that in England in spelt 'mum'.

Anyway, sorry but I won't update till I get at least 2 more than one word reviews :/ But if I get more than 3 or 4 reviews I will update quickly with a extra long chapter! yay!

Please Review, Thanksxx


End file.
